


Double Life

by a_slave_to_love



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BAMF Derek Hale, Bad Boy Derek, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Derek, Rich Derek, Short Stiles, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_slave_to_love/pseuds/a_slave_to_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is the most powerful man in the United states. A snap of his fingers and he could have a million dollars in his hand. He radiated power. Men and Woman a like cowered at his feet. There was no one who didn't fear him except for his Husband Stiles, who thinks he's a big teddy bear. But will their marriage suffer when Stiles finds out who Derek really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring Your Husband To Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site so feedback would be appreciated. Sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes that might be in there. I also think the formatting is a little weird but hopefully I can figure this site out as time goes by. Hope you enjoy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story on this site so feedback would be appreciated. Sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes that might be in there. I also think the formatting is a little weird but hopefully I can figure this site out as time goes by. Hope you enjoy reading!

     There was nothing better than waking up to your husbands feet in your face and the covers on the floor pulled off you by said husband. Derek groaned at the strip of sunshine that was shining through his silk red curtains directly in his left eye. His head was pounding and his eyes felt like someone was taking a sewing needle and delicately trying to pry out his eyes from his skull. He could hear Stiles snoring, his head was hanging off the bed with his body laying horizontally towards Derek. Derek silently moaned as he saw Stiles perky, round and sqeezeable butt cheeks on display for his pleasure.

"Mmhh de'ek" Stiles groaned.

"Stop looking at my ass" Derek rolled his eyes fondly. Somehow Stiles always knew what he was doing without actually looking at him.

"Its kinda hard, they are a work of art. Like God personally catered it for me"

"You say that every time"

"Because it's true" there was a pause as Stiles shuffled on the bed struggling to get to Derek. Derek watched amused as his husband grunted with effort as he maneuvered himself on the bed. What looked like flailing and dying to other people was actually the most graceful Stiles had been in months.

"You need help babe?"

"I got it" Stiles replied breathlessly as he cheered in triumph after successfully navigating himself into Derek's arms. Derek traced a random pattern on Stiles arms as he stared in whisky colored eyes.

"Your so beautiful" he whispered. He was always in awe that this perfect human been could ever love him. Stiles blushed bright red as he hid his face in Derek's neck.

"Stop" he whined playfully. Secretly he loved that Derek said the most sappiest things to him even if he pretended to be a big bad wolf.

"When you stop looking like an angel maybe I'll think about it" Derek smirked when Stiles turned an impossible shade of red.

"Big softie" Stiles muttered.

"Only for you baby" Stiles smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips to Derek's plump one's.

' _How did I get so lucky_ ' Stiles wondered but quickly lost his train of thought when Dereks hand gripped his ass.

"I love morning sex" Stiles breath into Derek's mouth.

     Derek chuckled. He did too.

 

* * *

   
     "What do you want for Breakfast Der" Stiles asked rummaging around the kitchen.

"Anything you want to cook is fine with me" Derek answered leaned back in his chair.

     He watched Stiles wearing his shirt and one of his boxers which both looked ridiculous on him. He looked like a little kid wearing his parents clothes, he was practically drowning. Derek being 6'1 and 200 pounds and Stiles being 5'4 and 138 pounds there was a significant difference between their bodies. That being Derek was bigger and Stiles was his little fun size doll to play with.

"I was thinking an omelet bowl" Stiles said mostly to himself. Derek secretly did a happy dance in his mind.

     Although whatever Stiles cooked was amazing his omelet bowl was literally to die for.

"Good choice" he praised.

"Don't act like you weren't secretly praying for it" Stiles snorted. Derek's reply was cut off by the door bell.

"I'll get it" he said said getting up from the marble table. Opening his front door, he found Aiden and Ethan, his two front man waiting on his ridiculous welcome mat Stiles insisted was funny.

"Hey boss we found stuff on that thing you wanted some information on" Aiden said walking in without permission.

"Stiles, I smell Omelet" he shouted walking towards the kitchen.

"Sorry, there isn't enough for you asshole"

"Oh Stiles you wound me" Rolling his eyes at their usual banter Derek invited Ethan in, the more polite twin.

"Why are you guys here at 9 O'clock in the morning" Stiles questioned. Not at all bothered that he wasn't wearing pants.

"Just some business" Derek quickly nudged him in the side.

"About what?" Derek glared at the side of his head willing him to say the right thing.

"This rival company"

"Oh. Boring stuff" Stiles concluded. Derek let out a sigh of relief.

"Call me when breakfast is ready babe" Derek said giving Stiles a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze on his waist before he gestured for Aiden and Ethan to follow him to his office.

"What did you find" he said as soon as the door was closed.

"Not much, just basic stuff. They call themselves the Alpha pack. They have five members, all male but they have strong connections. They mostly do odd jobs here and there but they're quickly gaining popularity and the trust of some very important people"

     Ethan finished by dropping a plain manila folder on his desk.

"Okay, try to contact them and set up a meeting. Maybe we can set up a negotiation. They've been getting a little close to our territory"

"Okay boss man, Tell Stiles that his ass looks great in those boxers" Derek growled. Aiden chuckled.

"I'm just messing around" He said as he and his Brother walked out the door. A few seconds later he heard the door being closed. He left his office in pursue of Stiles and his breakfast.

"Smells good" He said as he walked up behind Stiles wrapping his arms around him. Stiles hummed in content.

"Did you expect anything less than amazing"

"I can't say I was" there was a peaceful quiet until Stiles forever hating silences interrupted.

"I was thinking that we could go visit my dad at the station today and surprise him with some food" Derek grunted in reply.

     Not that he didn't like John but he was the Sheriff and it was hard to act cool around him when every second he was nervously waiting for him to say " _I know who you are and what you do"_.

"You don't want to?" Stiles asked confused.

"What?" Derek said coming out of his haze "no I do I was just thinking of something else"

"Your company is gonna be fine babe" Although that's not what he was exactly thinking it still helped to have the reassurance.

"Thanks babe, I'm probably just worrying for no reason"

"Yes you are and with that being said breakfast is served"

"Thank God"

"Shut up"

 

* * *

 

  
"Hey dad!" Stiles shouted walking through the police station. He was met with fond smiles and eye rolls by the many officers that knew him.

"Dammnit Stiles, Stop yelling. This is a place of business" The sheriff shouted from his office. Derek snorted at the irony.

"We brought lunch"

"Come in here and shut the hell up"

"That's no way to talk to your only loving son" Stiles said faking hurt.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't insist on yelling through my station every time you decide to grace us with your presence"

"That's part of my charm"

"Yeah Whatever, hey Derek"

"Hi sir"

"How many times I gotta tell you to call me John or even pop. You've been married to my son for four years now we've past the awkward sirs"

"Sorry si- John" John smiled in satisfaction.

"Now what did you bring me" John said cutting straight to the chase.

"The sub that you love so much, some fruits and ice tea"

"Hopefully made by you"

"Yes dad" Stiles sighed fondly.

     John hated anything not made by people he knew and trusted. Therefore he never went to restaurants and when he did he eyed everything with suspicion.

"So Derek, how's life"

"He's worried about this rival company" Stiles said cutting him off.

"Yeah" he hissed at Stiles who gave him a look of pure innocence "

"They've been taking important clients and doing things that only we generally do for cheaper so we're trying to meet with them and establish a boundary between our two companies"

"Oh that makes sense" there was a pause as John took a big bite of his sub. He swallowed before asking.

"What do you even do. I mean I know you own a company. Everyone knows that, it's one of the biggest building in California with your last name flashing across it"

     The room was tense as Stiles looked at him too. He never really talked about what he did for obvious reasons so Stiles didn't know much either, just guessing that Derek didn't like to talk about work.

"Um finances mostly. Like tax money, mortgages, college loan"

"So do you collect them or you help people with them"

"Both, different departments do different tasks"

"I should of been a tax collector" John chuckled

"That house you live in is beautiful, the car you drive is amazing"

"Our house is beautiful too dad" Stiles would never stop calling it his house even though he and Derek had lived together for about 6 years.

"Yeah it is but it's fit for a family not just one man"

"You can sell the house dad I won't be mad"

"Yeah I know kid, it's just hard you know"

     Many emotions flickered across Stiles face but mostly grieve. He missed his mom the same amount he did when he was a kid. Claudia Stilinski was a sore subject for both Stilinksi men.

"So Dad I hope you enjoy your lunch, love you and see you on Wednesday" Stiles said before he and Derek waved at John and all the other officers before leaving the station.

"That was kinda rushed don't you think"

"Yeah but I can't stand seeing him so sad sometimes"

"He'll be okay baby, just give him some time"

"Its been 20 years Der"

"Well I know if you ever died I would lose the one thing that matters to me. I wouldn't want to move on. I would willow in grieve till I die and see your face again"

"Really" Stiles asked craning his neck to see Derek's face.

"Yes, I love you Genim Hale"

"Ugh Derek don't use my real name" Stiles whined blushing.

"This is the part where you say it back"

"Ugh fine. Derek Hale I love you to the moon and back" Stiles went up on his tip toes and threw his arms around Derek's neck pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Get out of my station with that!"

 

* * *

  
"I have a brilliant idea" Stiles suddenly said.

     He and Derek was snuggled up on the couch watching Avengers. Stiles was wearing his batman pyjamas while Derek wore sweatpants and no shirt.

"What is it" Derek asked kissing the top of Stiles head, his hair smelled like apples and pineapple.

"I should come with you to work tomorrow and see what you do! Kinda like a a field trip. You can show me around and tell me all about that you do with some first hand examples. And we can Christen your office" Stiles whispered the last part in his ear biting on his ear lobe. Ignoring the bolt of pleasure. Derek unwound himself from Stiles. He couldn't let Stiles come to work with him.

"But that's gonna be boring and you probably have better things to do"

"No, I can reschedule my lunch with Lydia. Please Cuddle wolf" Stiles looked at him with his doe Amber eyes and

     Derek knew he couldn't say no mostly because Stiles would come even if he said no.

"Fine"

"Yay, thanks baby. Just wait and see its gonna be fun" Derek had his doubts.

 

* * *

 

  
"Aiden I need you and everyone to clean up the office and remove everything. I want the place to look like an ordinary work place. Can you do that by 10 tomorrow morning"

"Sure thing boss"

"Good"

"Why are we pretending that we're an ordinary company. Someone important coming"

"Yeah, Stiles"

"Oh shit"

"Yeah exactly"

 

* * *

 

"This is so cool" Stiles gushed like a five year old. Derek rolled his eyes exasperated.

"We're just walking down a hallway Stiles"

"It's more than that Derek, I am getting an insight to one of your many other personas"

"My job is another persona?" Derek asked trying to look as innocent as possible when really he was freaking out. Stiles didn't know how true that statement was.

     Everyday Derek had to wake up bedside the love of his life and have Stiles look at him with such love and admiration in his eyes only to lie to and hide a huge part of him. It killed Derek inside to know that Stiles was an open book and he without fail for six years has lied to Stiles everyday.

"Derek did you even hear what I said?"

"Huh, what?"

"Are you okay babe?" Stiles stopped walking looking up at Derek, concerned reflecting in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess I'm kinda nervous, like you said I'm letting you see another part of me"

"Well no need to be nervous I'm positive that I will love it the same way I love every other part of you"

"Come I'll show you my office" he said reaching for Stiles hand as Stiles giggled like a school girl"

"I'm so excited"

 

* * *

 

  
     Stiles walked with Derek mouth opened in awe. Even though it was just a simple office with stereotypical gray cubicles this was a whole new level of openness with Derek. After being together for six years this was the first time he was in here much less the street the main building was on. It made Stiles happy to know that Derek was peeling off the final layer of himself. Sure this was nothing to other people but this was the place Derek came to everyday for years hours on end and he's only mentioned it a handful of times and now he was finally here.

"Stiles"

"Ethan and asshole what's up?"

"Come on Stiles don't pretend you don't want me just because Derek's here"

"As if asswipe"

"Stop flirting with my husband or I will fire you"

"Sorry boss"

"Why are you guys here"

"We have something important to tell you"

"Okay let's talk about this in my office, Stiles I'll be right back"

     Stiles watched the three taller men walk away in a haste as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the office. Now that he was getting a closer look some things didn't add up. Contrary to popular believe as the media would have it Stiles is just eye candy for the man proclaimed as the sexiest man in the world despite them dating for two years and married for four. But what they didn't bother to mention whenever he was brought up was that he graduated with a master's degree from Standford. So it's fair to say Stiles was a smart man.

     The first thing he noticed was that this office fit in with every stereotyped seen of offices portrait in tv shows. The person struggling with the printer, the gray cubicles, two people at the coffee maker making small talk. Now Stiles wasn't the type to jump to conclusions but this was too tv-ish. Everything looked so staged. Plus it is ironic given that Derek's favorite show, that Stiles introduced him to was the comedy The Office. Not to mention that these people didn't seem like professional business men and woman. One woman that was passing by was wearing a dress with a semi see through back which gave Stiles accessed to see the triskelion tattoo on her back.

     A tattoo Derek said was a family symbol.

     Stiles was one hundred percent sure that woman had no familial ties to Derek. So that would mean Derek lied to him. He looked up and made eye contact with Derek through his big office window, Derek gave him a small smile that he tried to give back but he knew that it looked forced. The smile slipped off his face replaced with a questioning look. Stiles tried his best to look okay but he felt his eyes tearing up.

He really wanted to be wrong.

     Given the look of realization and fear reflected on Derek's face he seemed to know that Stiles discovered something. It was all slow motion from then to Stiles mind. He saw Derek racing towards him and he felt himself backing up, mind going 100 miles per hour with information.

"Stiles!"

And he ran.


	2. When We Were Young And Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy reading!

     Derek legs were moving fast as he chased- whatever his name was down a street. All he knew was the man owed him money and as soon as he spotted Derek he took off. Blood pump through Derek's veins as his legs picked up speed. _Damn he's fast_ Derek thought but Derek was quickly gaining on him.

    One minute he was contemplating if he should just shoot the guy in his leg and the next he was on top of someone groaning as pain shot through his arm.

 "Dude your heavy" a voice wheezed from underneath him. Derek looked down into golden eyes framed by thick eyelashes and it was like the world around him stopped. He could imagine walking up to those eyes everyday or making those eyes roll back in pleasure.

 "Umm not that I'm not enjoying this but could you please get up off me" that snapped Derek right back into reality as he got up from the body underneath him. When he was upright he offered his hand to Angel eyes. Once they were standing Derek got to take in more of his features. His moles that were somehow adorable, his fluffy brown hair, his pale skin, his upturn nose and his plump red lips. To sum it all up, exactly his type. 

"Whoa I would hate to be that guy you were chasing ....your really big" Now that Derek head was clear he could see that Angel eyes was short compared to him. Very short. He was looking down while Angel eyes was looking up at him with wide eyes.

 "Yeah" he laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Why were you chasing him anyways"

"Ahh he stole my wallet"

"Oh dude that sucks, my dad is the sheriff if you want to file a stolen report"

"There wasn't really anything important in there anyways" he said trying to change the course of the conversation.

"Oh well I'm Stiles"

"Derek" he said as he offered his hand for Stiles to shake. The way Stiles small hand fit into what Erica called bear hands made Derek look down at their join hands in wonder.

"I know that this might seem forward considering we met like five minutes ago but would you like to go to dinner sometime"

* * *

 

    Stiles eyes widen. This gorgeous giant God just asked him out. He could feel himself turning red as he looked into green (or was it blue) eyes. Stiles was never one to jump into anything but he felt like this was something he couldn't let pass him by.

"I would love to"

 

* * *

   
     To say Stiles was on the worse date was an understatement. The night started out normal with Derek picking him up in a  sleek midnight black Camero but when they pulled up in front of one of the best restaurants in California after driving for a half hour Stiles knew he was out of his league.  Sure Stiles was dressed the part with a lavender button up shirt and some black slacks but he didn't feel the part. He watched men dressed in three piece suits with women on their arms looking like they were going to the Oscars walk in the restaurant. There was even a line. If people looking like that couldn't get in what made Derek think they would.

"Are you ready to go in?"

"Uh yeah"

     Before Stiles could blink Derek was on the other side of the car opening his door and offering him a hand.

"Thank you"

     When he stepped out the car everyone looked at him making him feel more self conscious. Some visibly sneered at him. He felt a hand slip into his as he gave Derek a grateful look, he was starting to feel awkward just standing there by himself. Stiles eyes widen as Derek just walked pass everyone in line as people whispered and pointed till he was at the front desk. The hostess lazily chewing her gum looking bored out of her mind snapped into attention as soon as she saw them confusing Stiles.

"Right this way Mr. Hale your table is ready"

"Wow you must be important" Stiles joked as they were lead to a secluded area in the restaurant.

     People gasped and whispered as they were lead to their table like making Stiles blush. They act like they've never seen two guys holding hands before. As soon as they were seated the night went to hell.

 

* * *

 

     Now Derek wasn't one for dates and such but he pride himself on reading people well. Right now Stiles looked really uncomfortable and even a little bored as they looked over the menu.

"I think I'm gonna get the baked salmon. What about you?" Derek asked trying to cut the awkward silence and make Stiles feel at ease.

"Derek that's $167" Stiles whispered loudly looking scandalous.

"I know" he whispered back amused.

"All this food is so expensive. Unless they were made by God himself food shouldn't cost this much money"  
Derek laughed.

"I'll talk to them about it"

"Your gonna talk to them?" Stiles chuckled. "Are you the owner or something"

"I am" Derek watched Stiles eyes widen with his mouth opened comically.

"Shut up, no your not"

"You can ask if you don't believe me"

They stared at each other for a while until Stiles chuckled.

"Can I tell you something"

"Yeah go ahead"

"This is all a little too much. I appreciate all of this I really do but all of this isn't me. The formal wear, the expensive food. But I prefer some curly fries and a nice burger in a whole in the wall diner"

     Stiles began to stand up.

"Stiles wait" Stiles stopped moving to look at Derek.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I was just trying to impress you and I just realized that I was going about this whole thing the wrong way. Can you give me another chance please"

     Stiles looked at him contemplating and rolled his eyes fondly.

"Sure"

 

* * *

   
     That was how Stiles and Derek ended up at Dana's eating greasy fast food, laughing and talking till closing time.

"This night was amazing" Stiles said as Derek pulled up into his apartment complex.

"Yeah it was" Derek looked at Stiles warmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"What's tomorrow?" Stiles asked confused.

"Our second date"

      Stiles laughed.

"You are something else Derek Hale but I'll love to"

"Good night Stiles"

"Night Derek" Stiles pressed a quick kiss to Derek's cheek and rushed out the car. Derek watched him walk up the stairs and go inside his apartment.

     He was about to drive away when his phone rang.

"We have a job boss"

"I'll be right there"

     It was nice to escape his life even if it was for a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos and comment, thank you for reading.


	3. Paper Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all grammer/spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

_**Roughly Six years ago** _

"Are you ever going to tell Stiles what you do?" Erica asked she looked at her nails wondering if she should get them done again, green really wasn't her color.

" I hardly think this is the time to tell Stiles that I kill and torture people and traffic drugs"

"There is no good time Derek. And you make it sound like we're monsters, we only kill corrupt people"

"It's still killing anyway you look at it. There's also the fact that his dad is the Sheriff"

     Erica hit Derek with one of her unwavering glares and Derek knew she was about to speak the everlasting knowledge she like to spew out time to time.

"Look Derek. These four months that you've been with Stiles has been the happiest I've seen you and we've been partners for four years. I don't want you to jeopardize your relationship with him because you decide that you can't tell him the whole truth about you. I know feelings aren't your thing but you should see the way Stiles looks at you and I would hate for that to go away but I also think that he's an understanding guy and even if it takes him months to process the information, he will come around"

     Derek knew she was right. Stiles deserved someone who could be honest with him. So he made a promise that he'll tell Stiles on their date tomorrow.

**_Present_ **

     It's funny how life works. Here he was thinking back on when Erica told him to tell Stiles and here he was chasing after Stiles because he didn't tell him. He doesn't know why he thought making his office look like a real one would trick Stiles. Stiles was one of the smartest people he knew. He should of known he wouldn't fall for that.

"Stiles wait!" He yelled at Stiles retreating back. He saw Stiles visibly slow down and cheered in his head. That spark of happiness was quickly diminished when Stiles whipped around with tears in his eyes.

What do you want Derek?" that tone made Derek heart break. Stiles looked so betrayed and confused.

"I can explain"

"Please do Derek. Cause I remember you crying on my shoulder as I held you when you told me about your family dying in that fire and how that triskelion on your back was a family symbol and now I see a woman that I've never seen before have the same one that I thought meant something to you"

"It does Stiles. You know it does"

"I don't know anything anymore Derek. I don't even know what to think or feel right now. All I know is that you lied to me. If you lied to me about something that big what else have you lied about"

     Derek stood shell shocked. He tried to form a sentence. This was finally the moment. He was going to tell Stiles and nothing was coming out. He stood there gaping like a fish as Stiles shook his head incredulously.

"Are you really not gonna say anything" Stiles shook his head and turned around walking away.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out.

"I'm sorry that I've been lying to you for six years. I'm sorry I've been hiding who I really am from you but Stiles you have to believe that me lying was the only way I could protect you"

"Protect me from what Derek?"

"I can't tell you" Stiles shook his head.

"Wow. After all of this and you still refuse to tell me the truth" Stiles looked down as tears ran down his cheek.

"Do you not love me?" And that one question made Derek's heart shrivel in sorrow.

"Of course I do! I love you so much baby. You're my everything and I can't imagine a world without you. It's because I love you that I can't tell you. I don't want to put your life in danger"

"Derek if your in some legal issues I can talk to my dad for you" Stiles looked at him so earnestly and Derek knew he didn't deserve that. Stiles had every right to be mad at him and now he was being Stiles. Always looking out for people and seeing the best in them.

     At this point Derek didn't know what to say but he knew what he had to do. He walked up to Stiles and cupped his cheek and stared into the eyes he loved so much. He drew him into a kiss that he tried to pour all of his love in. He breathe Stiles in like it was the last time they would ever kiss. And it was.

"I want a divorce"

**_Flashback To The Night He Was Gonna Tell Stiles_ **

        Derek just put on his leather jacket when Boyd opened the door to his office.

"We have a situation"

"What is it, I have a date with Stiles tonight"

"We got intel that Roger came clean to his wife about a month ago and while he was on a job tonight someone broke into their house and killed her"

     Derek sighed. This was what happened when you tried to bring other people in your life. The truth about this business was that you had enemies, lots of them. They also wouldn't hesitate to get something that they could use as leverage over you. Their enemies always watched them and that would never changed. The game changed when you tell someone what you do. Roger was married for two years and nothing ever happened to him or his wife. But as soon as you tell someone your enemy has a greater motivation.

     They can kill the one person you love and they can torture them until they get useful information. There's no way that they didn't know Roger was married. They were just hoping he would tell his wife and then they could go in and get information. You can be with someone but you can't tell them what you really do or they end up dead. Derek shook his head. He could never tell Stiles now. He wasn't going to let anyone kill him or there would be hell to pay. He would kill anyone if they so much as look at Stiles the wrong way.

"I'll call Stiles and cancel tonight"

     In this life there was no happy endings. You either love someone and lie to them everyday and live with knowing that they don't really know you or be completely honest with them and get them killed.

     For the first time Derek was wondering if it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Kudos and comment! feedback would be appreciated. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	4. As The World Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored so I wrote another chapter. Sorry for all grammar/spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy reading!

     The sheriff looked over at his son on the couch watching star wars with a box of curly fries in his lap. There were bags under his eyes and it was clear that he lost weight. John sighed. Ever since Derek told Stiles he wanted a divorce Stiles has been staying with him. Don't get him wrong John loved spending time with Stiles but not in this circumstance.

     When John opened his front door two weeks ago to see Stiles with a small suitcase crying he didn't know what to think. Stiles had practically collapsed into his arms sobbing and whispered that Derek didn't want him anymore.

     Now two weeks later and John still didn't believe that Derek wanted a divorce. No one could fake the amount of love he saw reflected in Derek's eyes when he looked at his son. Derek even came by to give him the papers to the house all signed over to Stiles and a bank statement that showed Stiles account had been filled with over eight million dollars.

     Before the Sheriff could even say anything to him he merely muttered "tell Stiles I'm sorry" and he was gone, his camaro racing down the street.

     He slid them under Stiles door and a hour later he heard muffled sobs.

     Now one thing John Stilinski prided himself on was his keen investigating skills and he was going to dig up some dirt on Derek Hale because there had to be more to this than Derek was letting on.

* * *

"Stiles have you been eating?" Scott asked and that was the one thing Stiles hated. He despised seeing the pitying looks his friends gave him and how they turned into mother hens.

"Yes I've been eating" he sighed annoyed. He loved his friends, he really did but right now he wanted to be alone.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone Stiles" Stiles chuckled humorlessly. Of course his best friend since kindergarten could tell what he was thinking.

"I'm fine Scott. I hate that you guys are treating me like I'm gonna breakdown at the drop of a pin"

"We're just worried about you, John said-"

"You've been talking to my dad?"

"Yes because he's worried about you too"

"Of course he is" Stiles said bitterly.

     He felt like such a screw up. Here he was at 28 living in his dad's house. He knew his dad could care less if Stiles was there but Stiles cared. Ever since Derek signed the house over to him he's been contemplating going back but there were too many memories he didn't want to relive.

**_Flashback_ **

     Stiles walked in to his apartment after a long day of classes to see the floor littered with roses.

"Derek?"

     After being together for a year he and Derek exchanged keys to each other's apartments. It wasn't uncommon for Stiles to come home and find Derek cooking or even sleeping on his couch.

"I'm in the kitchen babe"

"Is there a reason my carpet is covered in roses" he laughed.

     He stopped at the entrance of the kitchen to see his flimsy dinner table covered with a tablecloth with a candle in the middle and two plates of food with Derek standing there looking nervous.

"What is all this?"

"I just wanted to surprise my boyfriend" Derek said sheepishly.

"Awww baby this is great" Stiles said as he walked over and planted a kiss on Derek's lips.

"Sit" Derek instructed pulling out Stiles seat. Stiles sat down and looked at Derek who sat down across from him.

"Let's eat"

     Stiles looked down to see a burger and curly fries on his plate and a baked salmon on Derek's.

"This is the food we had on our first date" Stiles noticed.

"Well that was a big milestone in our relationship so I thought why not eat the same food on another milestone"

     Stiles smiled. Derek was such a romantic.

"And what Milestone is this?"

"You have to wait and see"

     As time passed by Stiles got more and more anxious. Derek smiled to himself feeling Stiles leg move against his as he tapped his feet up and down. He took out the box out of his pocket and took a deep breath. He laid it on the table and watched Stiles eyes widen.

"Can I open it"

"Yes Stiles" Derek rolled his eyes fondly.

     Stiles heart jack hammered in his chest. He look at Derek once again before he took up the box and opened it.

     In the box was a key.

"Will you move in with me Stiles?"

     Stiles looked at the key then Derek then the key again.

"Wait I'm confused. I already have a key to your apartment"

     Derek took something else out of his pocket and slid it across the table. Stiles picked up the paper and gasped.

"You bought a house"

"No I bought _us_ a house"

     Stiles looked over the details. Four bedrooms, 3.5 baths, a big backyard and a big kitchen and living room.

"This is amazing" Stiles said breathlessly tears running down his cheeks.

"We can start our life's together"

     Stiles flew out of his chair and jumped on Derek causing them both to fall on the floor. Stiles peppered his face with kisses.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Genim"

"Ewww Derek don't use my real name"

**_Present_ **

     A tear ran down his cheek as the memory played out in his mind.

"Stiles are you okay" Scott asked alarmed.

"Yeah, yeah" he answered wiping his eyes furiously.

 "We should have a bros night" Stiles smiled.

"That sounds awesome"

 

* * *

    Derek looked out the window of his office thinking as muffled screams could be heard. He looked at the gun on his desk sighing. He got up to face the man tied up in a chair with tape over his mouth. Tears ran down the man face as Derek put the gun against his forehead.

"You don't get to cry. Did you cry when you killed those girls or burn down all those houses with families in them. Your a monster that deserves to die"

     He ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Got anything to say"

"It was fun to kill them" the man laughed maniacally.

     Three shots went off.

 

* * *

    John looked at all the evidence laid out in front of him. Shocked to see what it all added up to.

"Derek Hale is the wolf"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos and comment :)


	5. It All Goes Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to get this story really started.

     Derek made eye contact with Stiles across the table. They were both meeting accompanied by their lawyers to settle the divorce. Derek wondered if Stiles could see the misery in his eyes as he tried to keep a blank face. Derek's lawyer Jackson Whittemore and Stiles lawyer Lydia Martin both exchanged papers as the room was filled with tension and pent up sadness and anger. Lydia looked at her paper and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Derek is giving Stiles everything"

"It seems like we're going to be here for a while because Stiles statement says he doesn't want anything"

"In a situation like this the two clients have to verbally negotiate" Lydia said prepared for the drama to start.

"Stiles can have everything" Derek said looking at Stiles whose face went blank.

"I don't want charity from you Derek"

"This isn't charity I'm giving you what you deserve"

      Stiles grabbed the paper from Lydia and looked it over.

"You're giving me the house with everything in it, the two cars, our vacation home in Hawaii, your letting me keep my 50% share of your company, and your giving me millions of dollars"

"They're all rightfully yours Stiles"

"I don't want anything from you Derek. What's so hard to understand"

"I'm not taking back my statement"

"Well I'm not accepting it"

     Derek eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Stiles blazing eyes. The sun from the window was shining directly at Stiles causing his eyes to be illuminated. His eyes looked like molten caramel and for a moment Derek was lost. He was back to that sidewalk on top of Stiles knowing somewhere in his heart he would spend the rest of his life with him.

     Things really changed considering where they were now.

"Stiles I love you but-" before he could finish his sentence Stiles choked.

"What? You can't just say that to me Derek. You're the one who wanted a divorce"

"You know why I wanted a divorce"

"I can't say I do. All I know is that you wanted to 'protect me' " Stiles said the last two words with air quotes.

"I wish I could tell you why Stiles, I really do but I really am trying to protect you"

     Stiles shook his head and stood up.

"I want nothing from you" he hissed before he walked out slamming the door.

* * *

    Stiles fumed as he walked to his jeep. The audacity of that man. He slowed down when he saw a group of men beside his car, the one in the middle wearing sunglasses was leaning against his jeep smoking a cigarette.

"Excuse me, can I help you guys"

"Are you Stiles Hale?"

"That's not my last name anymore but yes"

"Get him"

     Before Stiles could react everything went black.

 

* * *

"What the hell was that" Lydia hissed "you can't just say I love you like that and expect Stiles to just be okay with it"

"I wasn't thinking" Derek said as he stared at the door Stiles just walked out through.

"Damn right you weren't"

"We're all too emotional invested in this" Jackson said as he looked at his angry wife.

"Lydia being one of Stiles best friends is going to be a little bias throughout this whole thing. And me being close friends with Derek isn't going to settle any of this"

"I just want what's best for Stiles" Derek replied as he rest his head in his hands.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't want to get a divorce Derek"

"It doesn't matter what I want. I'm doing this for Stiles"

"Stiles is right. You are a self sacrificing asshole"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to kudos and comment :)


	6. A Deal With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wrote so much, like 3,000+ words only for the word count to say 1700+ lol. I guess I can't write long chapters. Enjoy the story though :)

     Stiles groaned as he slowly became conscious. His body soon tensed when he realized he was tied up. From the feel of it his hands were tied behind him and his legs were tied to the leg of a metal chair with handcuffs if the clicking of metal against metal was anything to go by. He was in a pitch black room but his eyes slowly adjusted making him notice he was in a rather big room sitting in a chair that was right in the middle. As a sheriff his dad was aware of all the bad things that could happen to his son so he trained him to shoot a gun and escape any situation. Right now he was hearing his dad's voice in his head.

' _Always try to find potential exits_ '.

     Squinting Stiles looked around to see a door straight ahead of him and an air vent that looked like he could fit in. The sheriff also reluctantly taught Stiles little tricks that not many people knew in case he ended up in a seriously dangerous situation. That's how Stiles knew that there was a micro nub on handcuffs that if you hit it would open them. It was barely noticeable if someone just looked but Stiles knew without looking that it was towards the middle.

     He rubbed the handcuffs against the metal bars and cringed at the sound of metal rubbing against each other which was one of his least favorite sounds. Stiles knew this wouldn't take a minute as the nub was so small but he had to try before someone came to check up on him. While Stiles continued to run the handcuff against the metal of the chair his mind raced with the events that put him in this situation. Who ever kidnapped him intentionally targeted him and Stiles doesn't know why.

 

* * *

   Derek looked at his phone ringing on the side table beside the grey couch that Stiles bought after throwing out the brown ugly couch that he had back in his bachelor days. John flashed across his phone screen making him freeze. He wondered why the sheriff could be calling him but swiped to answer the call before he could change his mind.

"Hello" he answered hesitantly.

"Is Stiles with you?"

     Derek sat up suddenly alerted and confused.

"No, is everything okay?" He asked, his heart frantically beating.

"Stiles hasn't been home in two days and I was worried but I know you guys had that divorce meeting and I thought maybe you guys worked everything out but when Lydia came to me worried and said you were there with them after Stiles left I knew something was wrong"

"Maybe he just wanted to get away for a while" Derek suggested even as he stood up running up to the stairs to their room and started to put on some jeans and gray Henley shirt.

"I don't think that's the case" John sighed "Can you meet me at the house?"

"Yeah sure I'm on my way"

     Derek quickly hung up and went into his office to grab his gun from his safe and put it in his waistband. He really hoped he didn't have to use this today.

 

* * *

 

  
     Derek had called Erica, Boyd, Ethan, Aiden, and Isaac to follow him to the Sheriff's house in case that this wasn't a false alarm. His hands gripped the steering wheel until they were stark white as he looked in the rear view mirror to see the three cars racing behind him as he broke every speed limit posted and ran every red light. When Derek and everyone pulled up to the Stilinksi household there were already five cars parked in the driveway.

     He recognized Scott, Danny's and Melissa's car and a Porsche that looked like Jackson's which meant he and Lydia were inside and the sheriff cruiser. Derek rushed out his car and heard everybody else door slam. He knocked on the door as they all joined him at the door step. The sheriff opened the door looking stressed and weary as he looked at the six people at his front door.

"Come in" he grunted. Derek walked in to see people scattered all over the living room.

"What is he doing here" Scott immediately asked glaring at Derek.

"We need the extra help to find Stiles Scott so relax" the sheriff replied as he shook his head in frustration.

"Well I see Derek brought his whole pack" Danny said but he seemed to be staring at someone in particular.

     Derek turned around to see his team looking murderous as they glared at everyone and everything except for Ethan who was too busy blushing. Derek rolled his eyes.

"They're just extra help if Stiles really is missing" Derek explained to the Sheriff who was looking at them deep in thought.

"Derek I think we should have a talk in the kitchen" Derek had no choice but to follow John who's tone suggested that it wasn't his choice. Derek and John went behind the counter when the sheriff turned around.

"I know who you are and what you do"

 

* * *

     Stiles head whipped up when he heard a lock turning. He stopped rubbing the handcuff against the metal chair and tried to look incoherent to give the illusion that he just woke up.

"It looks like Hale's bitch is awake" a voice sneered. Stiles glared at the three figures walking to him.

"It's a good thing that you're up kid or you wouldn't of liked how we would of tried to wake you up" another voice said as he chuckled.

     Stiles squinted at them trying to make out distinctive features.

 "Why so quiet? I know you can talk a lot more" a face became clearer as he got into Stiles personal space and cupped his cheek.

"You are a pretty one" he murmered seemingly to himself.

"Holy shit" Stiles whispered in awe.

     Stiles being Stiles have repeatedly looked at his dad's case files when he wasn't looking and the sheriff only condoned it because Stiles helped him solve three cases and one that always fascinated Stiles was a famous drug Lord name Deucalion who he happened to be staring in his face right now.

"You recognize me Stiles?" Deucalion smirked.

"You're a drug lord" Stiles said even more confused.

"Well I wouldn't say a drug lord but yeah essentially"

"Why did you kidnap me" Stiles said getting straight to the point. The three figures laughed.

"Don't act like you don't know" a female voice hissed.

"If I knew I wouldn't ask" Stiles replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

     His head whipped around with the slap that he was given.

"Listen here you little shit don't you ever talk to me like that" she hissed in his face.

     He spat in her face. She yelled out in shock and raised her hand again only for her it to be grabbed.

"No damaging the merchant Kali"

"Let go off me Ennis, he needs to show some respect" she said as she glared at him.

"Fuck you" Stiles spat as he watched her eyes widen with anger.

"Stop this childish game" Deucalion commanded. 

     Ennis and Kali stopped moving both looking down as if they were being scowled by a parent.

"Tell us what you know about Hale and his little team" Deucalion said looking at Stiles expectantly.

"You kidnapped me to get to know about Derek?"

' _Why is a drug lord asking me about Derek'_ Stiles wondered. Deucalion became quiet and studied Stiles making him uncomfortable.

"You guys kidnapped him when he doesn't know anything?" He suddenly roared turning to Ennis and Kali.

"You said to bring him in you didn't say he had to know anything and we didn't know he didn't know anything" Ennis replied like he was pleading for Deucalion to understand.

"Fucking idiots" he sneered hitting both Kali and Ennis who fell to the floor.

     Stiles watched him take a cloth from his pocket and wiped his bloody knuckles off. He faced Stiles again and suddenly smirked.

"This could work out in my favor actually. Let's make a deal"

"No thanks" Stiles immediately answered.  Deucalion just laughed.

"I don't think your in the position to say no"

"Well I just did"

     The smile fell of Deucalion face.

"I'm not like Kali and Ennis who easily lash out so I'm not going to hit you Stiles but I would appreciate if you had some manners and let me talk" he said calmly but Stiles could see that his fist were clenching and unclenching.

"As I was saying before I want to make a deal. But then again you don't have a choice but to take it if you don't want me to hurt anyone you care about"

     Fear gripped Stiles. The last thing he would want is for something to happen to his family and friends because of him.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"I want you to spy on Derek Hale and get him to open up to you about his business and other information so we can take over and put them out of business or I'll kill you, Derek, your dad and your friends. First your dad who lives in that nice yellow house and your best friend Scott who just got his dream job as a vet"

"I would make you watch me kill every single one of them and then I would leave you tied up with their dead bodies in front of you for days so you can mourn and know that it's your fault their dead and then I'll take my time in killing you. So deal? Deucalion finished happily like he didn't just describe the worse thing that Stiles could imagine.

     Stiles shook in anger and fear.

"How exactly I'm I suppose to get Derek to open to me if we're divorced?" Stiles asked and he hated that he was even considering this but it was either this or have his family and friends killed.

"I don't care how you do it just that you get what I want and that's information. Things like client and the docks they ship from"

"Ship what? He's a tax collector" Stiles asked confused. 

     Deucalion sighed.

"It seems like I'm gonna have to tell you what your husband really does"

* * *

    Derek felt like he was going to be sick as he listen to John tell him step by step to how he found out Derek was the wolf.

"I didn't want to believe it but but then you came in with your five friends and in my files they match every description given body wise as there's never been any pictures of your faces since you guys wear mask and a whole lot more that was too weird to be a coincidence" the sheriff finished.

"Uhhh" Derek said, lost and dazed.

     He was about to say something when he heard the door open a commotion start in the living room.

"Stiles?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Don't forget to kudos and comment.


	7. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I'm a high school student and I had a ton of work to do but I set a schedule for myself. So from now on every Tuesday a new chapter will be posted. Thanks for readings! Grammar/spelling mistakes is all mine!

     As time passed since Stiles miraculously came back from what he said _was time he needed away to think_ Derek has noticed subtle changes about him. First was that Stiles flinched whenever he was close to him or avoided any kind of eye contact and second he was more protective towards everyone.

      It was no news to any one that Stiles loved his friends and family and often went out of his way to make them happy and protect them  
but lately he's been more protective than normal to the point where he actually pleaded with his dad to not to go to work. The sheriff looked alarmed as he saw the fear in his son's eyes.

"I've been in the force for ten years and sheriff for six and this is the first time you've ever had a problem with me going to work"

"I always worry about you at work dad"

"Yeah but this is different"  

"Well things are different now" Stiles answered. John looked as his son closely.

"Is there something you want to tell me Stiles?"

     Stiles looked conflicted as a million emotions flickered across his face.

"No" he whispered dejectly.

"Well whatever it is you can come to me and I mean anything Stiles don't be scared to tell me. You know that we don't keep secrets from each other".

     Stiles face instantly became a mask of guilt.

"Of course dad"

     The sheriff gave him a small smile and a pat on the back before he walked out the front door.

 

* * *

    Stiles watched his dad walked out the door paralyzed with fear. Fear that his dad would get hurt. Ever since he got a call from Deucalion yesterday he's been more paranoid. Although Stiles made the deal with Deucalion he had no intention to follow through on all the conditions he stated.

     There was no way in hell Stiles was going to betray Derek, the man he loved with all his heart. But then he got the call that made him question his decision. Stiles was eating when his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID to see **unknown** flash across his screen. He slid his finger across the screen to accept the call and put the phone to his ears cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Oh Stiles you thought I wouldn't know" he froze when he instantly recognized the voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to act innocent but his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest.

"I know you haven't tried to get me the information I wanted. You must think this is a joke and that I'm someone you can mess with"

     Stiles shut his eyes and let out an internal sigh. Why did he think this was a good idea.

"Now listen closely. I want all my information in a month or I will make sure your precious dad doesn't come home. Maybe he'll get a false dispatch and end up death or maybe I'll rig his car. Whatever I feel fit"

     Anger flared up in his chest.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone"

"Well that was before you lost my trust and once you lose that you can't get it back. One month Stiles" with that the call ended.

     For the first time in months Stiles cried. He basically was given an ultimatum. Betray the man he loved and lose his trust or lose his dad. As much as his heart ached thinking about hurting Derek and as much he loved Derek his dad was the one thing that he couldn't survive without.

     His dad was the only family he had and not only that but he was the greatest father any one could have.

     Stiles got up and walked up the stairs to his room and pick out his red hoodie and black skinny jeans and and his black pair of Nike's and grabbed his jeep keys and left.

* * *

   Derek head whipped up when he heard his door bell ringing. He got up confused as to who could be at his door seeing as how his crew called before they ever came over. He opened the door to see Stiles there shuffling nervously.

"Wha-" before Derek could voice his confusion Stiles was kissing him.

     All of Derek's instincts screamed for him to stop this before it got of hand but every rational thought melted away as soon as Stiles flicked his tongue into his mouth. Derek knew he should stop this now but his brain stopped working as he lifted Stiles up and carried him up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to kudos and comment :)


	8. Murder He wrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I wrote this whole thing and accidentally deleted it. I was so mad and annoyed. I worked so hard just for all of it to be gone ugh. I remembered bits and pieces so I tried to rewrite it actually the same but of course that didn't happen and it was so good :( I realized this story is one of the things I hate the most. I hate when the summary of a story is so good and I get excited to read it and the story is just bad. I feel like this is exactly how this story is. Like the summary was attention grabbing and then the story doesn't match up and isn't as good as it should of been. But anyways I hope you enjoy reading!

     Derek woke up to feel a warm heavy weight on his body. He looked down to see Stiles head tucked safely underneath his chin and his body thrown across his with Stiles hands wrapped securely around his torso and their legs were so tangled up together that Derek didn't know which legs were his.

     He smiled contentedly and kissed the top of Stiles head and ran his fingers through his fluffy mocha brown hair. Derek knew this moment of calmness couldn't last forever but he would enjoy this moment as long as he could.

 

* * *

   Stiles opened his eyes slowly and groaned at all the aches he felt in his body. His eyes widen when he realized he was in his and Derek's bed with the sheets tangled around his naked body. Stiles rolled his eyes at how one night standish this felt. It felt he was going to do his walk of shame any minute now. Stiles stared at the ceiling lost in thought.

     Stiles plan was to get close to Derek again and he clearly had done that if the marks on his inner thighs were anything to go by. Knowing Derek Stiles knew he had marks all over his body as he liked to leave Stiles with marks, sometimes places you didn't think a mark could be. Stiles knew it had something to do with how possessive he was and what better way to show everyone that someone belonged to you than marking them up but Stiles was not complaining, he loved it.

     His nose was suddenly seduced with the aroma of coffee. Derek was the only person who could make coffee exactly the way he liked it. He really needed some coffee but he was scared of facing Derek. He knew they had to talk but he didn't have a clue about what he should say. He stared at the ceiling a little longer before he forced himself out of bed.

* * *

  Derek watched Stiles walk down the stairs wearing one of his sweatpants with the string tied three times for it to be tight enough to fit around his waist but the legs were pooling on the floor. He held out the cup of coffee amused and slightly turned on by the reminder of how small Stiles was compared to him.

"Thanks" Stiles grunted as he took a sip of the coffee. The moan Stiles let out turned Derek on even more.

"We should talk" Stiles said finally breaking the comfortable silence. Derek nodded in agreement.

"What did last night mean to you" Stiles asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean" he answered automatically. Stiles sighed.

"That can't always be your answer for everything Derek. Can you be selfish for one minute and tell me what you want, stop thinking about what I want for a change"

"I don't think I can do that. You're the most important thing to me Stiles and you will always come first. I will go with anything you say, if you want last night to mean nothing then it's nothing and if you want it to mean something then it means something. But since you asked me and you know I'll do anything that you ask of me then yes I do want last night to mean something because I miss you so much Stiles"

"I know I'm the one that asked for a divorce but not a day has gone by where I haven't regretted my decision. I should of found a way to protect you and tell you the whole truth. I love you so much and I know it's selfish of me to want this after all I put you through but I am so sorry"

     Stiles eyes welled up with tears. How was he suppose to betray this perfect man in front of him begging Stiles to take him back. _'He's not perfect'_ a random voice in his head reminded him. The voice sounded suspiciously like Lydia. He couldn't just ignore the fact that Derek kills people and deals drugs and hid it for six years. That is a huge secret to keep from someone and Stiles didn't know if he could ever look at Derek the same way, much less trust him.

"I need to tell you something" Stiles said wiping his eyes.

"What is it?" Derek asked nervously.

"I lied to everyone" Stiles sniffled.

"I didn't go away to think I was kidnapped by Deucalion and he told me what you, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Ethan and Aiden do"

"He what!?" Derek roared "How dare he touch what's mine!".

     Stiles eyes widen with how quickly Derek's whole demeanor changed in mere seconds. He jumped when Derek punched a hole in the wall.

"Have you told your dad?" Derek asked as he turned around from the dented hole in the wall.

"There's something else I have to tell you. Deucalion gave me an ultimatum which was basically betray you and get information or he would kill everyone I love"

     Stiles could see the anger in Derek's eyes but he could also see that Derek was holding back from exploding again and Stiles was grateful. Derek and his dad were the only people he hated seeing mad. If they got mad then it was something serious seeing as they were both even tempered men. It was rare to see any of them mad but when they did get mad no one could calm them down.

     There was only one time that Stiles has seen his dad really mad. He was ten years old at the park beside the swings when a middle age man approached him and tried leading him away from the playground.

     Stiles started to scream resulting in the sheriff running to his son's aid and beating the guy up and then arresting him after holding Stiles for what felt like hours. That was the day that his dad official became his hero.

"We need to tell your dad" Derek said getting closer to Stiles.

"I can't! I'm risking everything by telling you right now but I couldn't have this weighing over my head anymore"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kill him"

     A chill went down Stiles back just from saying it. He watched Derek flinch and take a step back.

"I can't just kill him Stiles"

"Why not its not like it's something new"

     The look that flashed across Derek's face made Stiles regretful of how he phrased the statement.

"Is that what you think I do Stiles, just kill people?"

"That's what Deucalion told me and even if I don't believe him one hundred percent you haven't gone out of your way to tell me anything yourself"

"I don't kill people unless they deserve it"

"Deucalion more than deserves it"

"I should kill him for kidnapping you but that's not how my system works. Yeah he's not a good guy but he hasn't killed or hurt anyone. What he deserves is a long prison sentence" Stiles snorted.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical of you Derek. You sell drugs too"

"I don't sell drugs" Derek said confused.

     Did Deucalion really lie to Stiles when he knew what Derek really did.

"Obviously we're not on the same page Derek so I want you to sit down and tell me everything"

     So Derek sat down and told Stiles every single thing about the prescription drugs that he manufactured to families or people that didn't have the money to afford it. He told him about his code for killing which consisted of only killing people that deserved it.

"I would understand if you want nothing to do with me" Derek finished.

"I really don't know what to say" Stiles confessed.

     He was trying to process all the information that was thrown at him in such a short time.

"I think-" before Derek could finish his sentence something smashed through the window landing a few feet away from them.

"Stiles run!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Kudos and comment. Thank you for reading! It's also been a month since I first posted this story! It feels like it's been a couple of weeks lol.


	9. Insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I've never brought any attention to the fact that I also write stories on wattpad and I have a good amount of reads and followers. My name on that site is also a_slave_to_love (https://www.wattpad.com/user/a_slave_to_love) so check that out if you want! But I wrote those stories years ago so they're not that good because I was new to writing back then but now I definitely see the improvement. Anyways thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

**Note** : _I realised that I have couples tagged but haven't really brought them up so this chapter is dedicated to them. Melissa and the sheriff will come up but not right now._

 

"You know you have to Stiles about us"

"Yeah I know but I don't want to rub my happiness in his face while he's going through this divorce thing with Derek"

"It's not rubbing it in his face. It's just you telling your best friend that you met the man you're gonna marry"

"You seem pretty confident there"

"Not really. When you meet the one you just kinda know and I can't imagine my future without you in it"

     Scott beamed at the taller man in front of him. How did he get so lucky to have this curly hair blue eyed man that was so sweet and considerate to love him.  
  
     Isaac pulled Scott closer and gave him a slow passionate kiss that left   Scott's toes curling. He ran his hand through those soft curls as Isaacs hand gripped his ass firmly.

     Scott still couldn't believe this was his life.

_**Flashback** _

     Scott stood in line in a little cafe that was a few blocks away from his apartment that he came to everyday before he went to work. He shivered slightly as the AC in the cafe blew directly at him. He watched the person in front of him walk away with their order and walked up to the counter only for Kira, the barista to automatically start making his drink.

    In all the years he's been coming here he's always ordered the same thing.

"You must come here a lot" a voice said behind him.

     He turned around to see a man that was about five inches taller than him with blonde curly hair and frosty blue eyes wearing a green scarf.

"Uhhh yeah" he answered back, internally facing palming himself. ' _Good going Scott'_

"Order for Scott" Kira called out shifting back his attention to his coffee and paying for it.

"Thanks" he gave Kira a small smile before picking up the cup.

     He was about to walk out the door when a hand gripped his elbow. He turned around to see curly hair looking down at him.

"Do you want to get coffee with me sometime?" The stranger asked. Scott snorted at the irony seeing as they were in a coffee shop.

"I don't even know your name" Scott laughed.

"Isaac Lahey. What's yours?"

"Scott McCall"

"Great now we know each other's name. Would you like to get coffee with me on Tuesday"

"I would love to"

* * *

 

You're so dumb" Ethan yelled at Danny.

"Well you do it then" Danny yelled back.

"Fine!"

     Ethan stomped over to the counter and picked up the egg and cracked it in the bowl.

"Ha! See, you can't crack it without getting eggshells it in either"

     Ethan stuck his tongue out at Danny childishly.

"Aww it's okay, come here my little monster" Ethan scold at the way Danny was talking to him but went none the less and snuggled up into Danny's open arms.

"Baking is definitely not our thing"

"I signed us up for salsa classes yesterday"

"Something else for me to be better at" Ethan mumbled.

"You can't even crack an egg properly!"

"You can't either!"

     They continued to argue but both were smiling in their heads. To other people their relationship would seem dysfunctional but it was damn near perfect if you asked them. They just balanced each other out

     From the outside it looked like they were always arguing but to them they weren't arguing, they were having loud discussions. They always tried to do new things now and then and this week's activity was baking. It was fair to say there wasn't anything boring about their relationship.

* * *

"I want to have kids" Lydia said nonchalantly as she applied her blush. She watched Jackson choke on his water in the mirror.

"Now?"

     She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not now" she replied "but I would like to try soon. We're both financially stable, have successful careers, more than enough space and I think we'll be great parents"

     She could see Jackson thinking and although they never sat down and said it out loud she knew that he loved kids but his biggest fair was being like his dad, who was a poor example of a father. Jackson was practically raised by his nanny, Samantha, who he talked to everyday and was the only mother figure he knew.

     When his mother died when he was five his dad started to neglect him and turned his focus on work and drinking to cope with the pain of losing his true love.

     Lydia sympathized with him because she couldn't imagine losing Jackson but that wasn't an excuse to neglect Jackson, who was a mere child that needed his dad. Claudia Stilinski died when Stiles was young and while the Sheriff grieved he was an amazing dad to Stiles and tried to raise him the best he could so there was no reason that Richard Whittemore couldn't be a good father.

     When Lydia and Jackson first met in law school they hated each other. It wasn't long before Lydia realized her saying the only reason she thought about him all the time was because she hated him was totally wrong.

     The real reason, which she came to terms with, was because he was unbelievable smart, he was driven and he was sweet under all that macho exterior he tried to put up and so much more. It's crazy how much she loves him. Love was an emotion that she didn't care much for but now that she had Jackson she couldn't fathom how she thought true love wasn't real.

"Let's be parents" he finally said as they made eye contact in the mirror.

     She beamed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to kudos and comment.


	10. Authors Note

**_Sorry I didn't update guys! I have a huge essay for school and a ton on homework on top of that so I didn't have the time to update but I definitely will on Friday :)_ **

**_I think it would be fun if you guys commented on what you want to read or have elaborated since I do know what I'm going to write but it could come in at any point of the story so it isn't a big deal if I write it later on._ **

**_So if you guys ever thought 'she should of wrote that or I would love to see that happen' Just comment it and I'll either incorporate everyone's idea or make one idea into a whole chapter._ **

**_Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope your still enjoying the story._ **


	11. Begging For Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter doesn't go with the last chapter but there's a reason why so don't freak out! I hope you enjoy reading. A new chapter will be uploaded on Tuesday.

"You know Stiles has gone rogue right" Kali said bored as she filed her nails.

"Yes I'm well aware" Deucalion sneered.

"What are you going to do about it" Ennis asked.

"I'm not going to do anything" Deucalion answered looking at both of them in disgust, Kali had the personality of a rock while Ennis had a brain the size of a grain of sand. He wasn't going to get anywhere with them dragging him down.

"So you're going to let him get away with this"

"No Ennis, I was merely testing my boundaries with kidnapping him and I learnt my lesson. I was stupid to think I could touch Stiles without Derek getting his revenge. This morning I got reports that half of my men were killed by Hale's little army, some of my top clients are gone and to add to that two of my warehouses have been burned down. Knowing Derek he's not done yet so we have to get the information we want fast or we'll end up death"

"Why don't we just leave them alone Deucalion, this isn't going to end well and you know that. What are we going to even do with this information you want so much anyways" Kali asked, she stood up, furious that Deucalion didn't seem to care about their life's.

     When she didn't get an answer she turned to look in his eyes. She could see the hunger and the want in his eyes.

"This isn't about information is it"

"No my dear it is not. It's about that loud mouth, sarcastic little shit Stiles. Everything about him gets under my skin and that's why I want him. He's incredibly gorgeous and he's a feisty one, I need someone like him to keep me on my toes"

"And you expect to get him from Derek. Derek Hale, as in the man who has connections with the president of the fucking United states, the man who could have us all kill in a blink of an eye. The man who once broke a guy's nose for looking at Stiles too long"

"When you say it like that it does sound impossible doesn't it"

"You're crazy" Kali hissed before grabbing Ennis.

"Let's go"

     Deucalion watched them leave not caring that he let Kali talk to him that way. Any other day he would of put her in her place but he had plans to make. He was going to get Stiles one way or another.

     Even if he had to do it by himself.

* * *

"You're so beautiful" Derek whispered against Stiles lips as he cupped Stiles face into his large hands.

"You're not so bad yourself big guy" Stiles looked into Derek's eyed and felt at home.

"I'm sorry I let you go"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop apologizing babe" Stiles said softly"

"Yeah I will always be a little mad at you for lying to me and asking for a divorce and while I didn't like it I understood why you did it and I forgive you"

"I don't deserve you" Derek choked out.

     There weren't enough life times for him to try to make it up to Stiles, to show him that he meant the world to him.

"I love you Derek James Hale and that will never change"

     Derek grabbed the back of Stiles neck to pull him into a searing kiss that made his heart skip a beat. Just as he slipped his hand in the waist band of Derek's boxers his stomach growled causing him to flush and Derek to chuckle. "

Someone's hungry"

"Thanks Captain obvious" Derek laughed as Stiles continued to blush.

     He stopped when he saw Stiles looking at him with something akin to awe in his eyes.

"What?" He asked self conscious.

"Nothing, I just missed hearing you laugh" Stiles confessed. It was Derek's turn to blush as he rolled his eyes.

"Lets go find something to eat" he said picking up Stiles from the bed.

"I can walk you know" Stiles complained half heartily.

"I know" Derek said simply.

     He walked them both down the stairs with Stiles arms wrapped around his neck.

"What do you want to eat?" Derek asked as he put Stiles on a bar stool around the kitchen aisle. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to cook for me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah"

"Not to be the bearer of bad news Der but you can't cook"

"Any one can cook Stiles" Derek answered rummaging through the kitchen cabinets for a pot.

"Bottom left Cabinet" Stiles helped when he noticed that Derek had no idea where any of the pots and pans were.

     Stiles knew that cooking was one of the endless ways Derek was going to try to make up it up to him so he stayed quiet and watched Derek search through the kitchen for random ingredients that didn't go together. He found it cute how his brows would scrunch up as he looked in Stiles recipe book, which Stiles memorized so he didn't know why he still kept it on the counter.

     He got up from around the counter and walked behind a boxer clad Derek wrapping his arms around him. He peppered kisses on his back and ran his fingernails across Derek's abs.

"I'll cook tonight baby" He felt Derek slump against him but he didn't protest when Stiles took the cook book from his hands.

"You're perfect" Derek said turning around to look down at Stiles. He placed his hands on Stiles petite hips and squeezed them. Stiles leaned up to press a quick peck on his lips.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes"

"Sounds good"

* * *

   Deucalion watched Stiles and Derek in the kitchen cooking together and sneered at the domestic scene playing out in front of him.

"You're mine Stiles"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to kudos and comment :)


	12. Face Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend like me not updating for five months didn't happen........ 
> 
> All mistakes were mine, hope you enjoy the story!

"Stiles run!"

     Derek's voice was like a whisper as whatever was thrown through his window suddenly emitted a sharp ear shattering sound, enough to leave him gripping his head. His breath was coming out in short spurts and he could feel a panic attack making it's way to the surface. He heard muffled voices before he felt his body snatched up from the kitchen floor and supported by strong arms. He looked up into hazel blue eyes before promptly passing out.

 

* * *

 

     Derek looked down at an unconscious Stiles in his arms. He had to get them both out of here before people started coming in. He knew devices like that were only used before an attack to distract the victims. He wasn't scared because he could probably take whoever decided to walk in through the door or fly through the window but he didn't want to take his eyes off of Stiles for one second. Especially now that he was passed out. 

     He adjusted Stiles in his arms before running to his office on the other side of the house. He made sure to stay low as possible in case there were snipers anywhere. He was regretting buying a house with big ocean bay windows right now but Stiles had insisted and whatever Stiles wanted he got. Wide golden eyes were Derek's weakness. Reaching his office door he punched in the code before shifting Stiles so he could grab the door knob and open the door.

     Closing the door behind him he laid Stiles, giving him a kiss on the forehead, on the plush coffee colored couch before walking over to his bookcase to take out three books. He opened the hollow books to reveal two guns and army knife before throwing them on the floor. He set himself up behind his desk which was facing the door and waited.

     He wasn't going down without a fight.

 

* * *

 

     Deucalion faced his men.

"I want you to kill Derek Hale, I don't care how you do it as long as it's quick and messy. I want him to feel his life slipping away from him and to feel the agonizing pain but I don't want him to be alive long enough to take action. I am in charge of taking his husband but if the plan isn't going as I expect I need one of you imbeciles to take him. Got it?

Yes sir" they yelled.

"Good let's go kill Derek Hale"

* * *

 

     Derek heard his front door bang open to reveal a chorus of voices.

"Derek Derek where are you?" he heard a voice taunting him. He sneered when he realized it was Deucalion.

     He couldn't stand the idea of the man in his house. His home that he and Stiles built together, he took one look at Stiles before walking over to his office door. He was planning to fight in here but that was never going to work. He couldn't afford for a stray bullet to hit Stiles or for Stiles to wake up to see a dead body. He had to shield him from this life no matter what.

     He walked over to the door and opened it poking his head through. He saw two men with their back turns and slipped through the small crack in the door and waited for the tell tale beep to signify the door was locked.

  He raised his gun and fired two shots one in the back of each guys head. He heard yelling and quickly ran behind the stairs. He looked through the polished silver railing to see a guy rushing towards him. He leapt from behind the stairs army knife in hand before grabbing the guy from behind and slitting his throat. 

     Shots were being fired freely now as Derek ran behind the stairs again. He heard about five different voices yelling orders at each other. He watched a girl dressed in black walk into his kitchen with a gun in her hand and slowly followed her. He was about to shoot her when she whirled around and kick the gun out of his hand. He growled and lunged at her before she could fire her gun and they both slid across the porcelain tiles. 

     He grabbed her legs as she started to crawl for her gun and pulled her closer to him where he punched her in the face. He hate hitting women but she _was_ trying to kill him so he thought it was only fair to reciprocate the favor. She quickly recovered and kicked him in the stomach leaving him to grip his belly for a second. She was going for another kick when Derek grabbed her leg and flipped her over, he quickly made sure to follow her on the ground where he put her in a choke hold and snapped her neck.

     He shot the two approaching men before running through the living room bullets whooshing by. He needed someone to come get Stiles because he couldn't fight with his all with the nagging feeling that he was in danger. But how was he going to get his phone upstairs without being shot.

* * *

 

     Stiles woke up to what potentially was the end of the world. All he heard were gun shots and yelling. He groaned as his eyes slowly came into focus and the events before he passed out coming back to him. People were in his house trying to kill him and Derek. He started to panic again. He didn't even know if Derek was alive. 

     Their house wasn't really close to the other houses in the neighborhood but he feels like it wasn't far enough where the neighbors couldn't hear fucking gunshots. Why wasn't the cops here already. He looked around Derek's office and realized that all of this could of all happened in like five minutes and the police couldn't have reached that fast. He had no idea how long this was going on for.

   He was about to get up off the couch when he heard the office door knob jiggling and his heart dropped in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Don't forget to comment and kudos!


	13. To The Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Hope you like the chapter! I wish I could find a picture of what Sterek's look like because I feel like the action scenes don't really make much sense if you don't know the layout of the house I have in my head. I feel like this chapter doesn't make that much sense but I wanted this chapter to be action packed and suspenseful. I don't really like this chapter but I hope you guys do! 
> 
> All grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes were my own.

       Stiles was about to get up off the couch when he heard the office door knob jiggling and his heart dropped in fear. His head whipped around quickly trying to find a place to hide, he settled his eyes on Derek's big oak desk and he rushed to it as the jiggling got more insistent and forceful. The person on the other side was no doubt becoming inpatient as Stiles heard a body slamming into the door.

"Open the door Stiles I know you're in there" a voice taunted him.

      He squeezed his eyes tightly together as Deucalion pounded on the door harder. Stiles had no doubt that he was going to somehow find a way in even though Derek had a code on the door. If he did Stiles didn't know what he was going to do. He had a few moves considering his dad was the Sheriff plus Derek taught him a few defensive moves but Stiles had seen Deucalion record and Stiles moves were nothing compared to Deucalion military record.

"What's the code Stiles? I'm sure you know it"

      Stiles really hoped he would start punching in codes because Derek had it set up where if you got the code wrong the first time it would immediately go on alert and give you ten seconds to put in an emergency pin or the system would completely shut down. Now that Stiles thought about it he should of expected Derek had something to hide with all these extra measurements he went through to keep things locked and the number of procedures he taught Stiles.

      Stiles didn't think anything of it back then just chalking it up to Derek being paranoid which could of resulted from his family being burnt alive so Stiles let Derek teach him all the exits in the house and which ones to take in a specific emergency, the best places to hide and they even had emergency back packs filled with clothes and toiletries in case they needed to leave quickly. 

      He now knew Derek was just trying to protect him and that warmed his heart a bit. He snapped out of the moment when he realized all he could hear was silence, well silence from Deucalion, he could still hear yelling and muffled gun shots here and there. He really hoped Derek was okay. He couldn't lose him right after getting him back. 

* * *

       Deucalion banged his hand on the door in frustration. He knew Stiles was in there and he didn't want to risk getting the pin wrong because knowing Derek it was probably something he could never guess or it would have three other pins that he had to guess after that. 

      He stood there thinking when one of his men ran up to him.

"Sir we're losing men left and right!"

"You imbeciles, he's only one man! Kill him before he gets his groupies here"

"Yes sir" the nameless men replied before running back into the action where Deucalion saw his body immediately go down from a shot in his head.

"Great" he murmured sarcastically. 

      He looked at the pin pad before an idea came rushing to him. He would get this door open no matter what. He was meant to have Stiles in his arms one way or another. He rushed to the front door intending on going to his truck parked on the curb with supplies when he saw a black sports car driving quickly down the street. 

      The car of Isaac Lahey. 

He hissed and ran back to the house before the car could reach him.

* * *

      Derek shot another man as he ran from the direction of his office. He really needed to get to his phone. If he got out of this then this was his lesson to have more than one phone in case shit like this happened again which he hoped was never. He was hidden under the stair well but men were lined up around it blocking him from running up the stairs.  

      He needed an idea really quick if this was going to be over any time soon. He snuck back to the kitchen, quickly whipping around with his gun trained up in front of him as he walked backwards. He needed to get into his healthy food cabinet where Stiles rarely opened it and if he did he never did an in depth search or he would of found the three smoke grenade Derek had hidden in his big jar of protein powder. 

      He took the smoke grenade and ran out the kitchen throwing it out at the three men lined up at the stairwell and made a beeline for the stairs. He ran up the stairs going up two at a time and to the end of the hallway to the master bedroom and locked the door behind him.

      Although Scott was his best fighter and the person more eligible to get Stiles out, Isaac lived closer and he was a close second so he dialed Isaac's number as he heard footsteps running up the stairs. He ran into the bathroom as Isaac picked up.

"Hello" a gruffly voice answered.

"Isaac I need you at my house, Deucalion is attacking and I need you to get Stiles out of here right now!"

      Derek heard a thump then shuffling.

"I'll be right there" and with that the line went dead as his bathroom door was opened. 

* * *

       Deucalion smirked as a plan formulated in his head. Derek's plan was sure to backfire on him. He should of fought this battle alone. He waited behind the front door as he heard rapid foot steps getting closer. He waited till Isaac was a good distant away before grabbing him. Isaac struggled and was about to attack when he felt a gun to his head.

"Come with me"

* * *

      Stiles sat under Derek's desk with his eyes closed hoping that he and Derek got out of this alive. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He perked up with a flicker of hope until he heard the voice behind the knock.

"Oh Stiles I know what will make you come out, I have one of your little friends. You know the pretty boy with the blonde curly hair. Open the door or I will put a bullet though his head"

      Stiles felt his heart constricting. He couldn't just leave Isaac out there to die. He was one of his closest friends. He sighed as he crawled from under the desk and walked over to the door, hand hesitating on the door knob. He took a deep breathe and twisted the golden door knob open to see an unbothered Isaac and a smug Deucalion. 

      Deucalion barreled in pushing Isaac on the floor and looking around. 

"Nice office" Deucalion said casually. 

      Stiles stood rigid as Deucalion turned around to look at him.

"Mmh you never fail to amaze me Stiles. Even distressed and in danger you still manage to look stunningly beautiful"

     Stiles backed up as Deucalion walked closer. He made eye contact with Isaac who looked like he was holding himself back. 

"Why don't we sit down Stiles" Deucalion said gesturing to the couch. He could see Isaac nodding so he sat down like he was instructed, flinching when Deucalion sat beside him invading his personal space. 

"I would of liked us to be alone for this" Deucalion said side eye Isaac who sneered at him "but this is better than nothing".

"I'm sorry that it had come to this Stiles but now we can have finally be together. Ever since I saw you that day in the grocery store help that little kid find his mom I knew I wanted you"

      Stiles gut twisted in disgust and fear. That was three years ago. To think that Deucalion has been watching him, lusting after him, made a shiver go down his spine. 

"I was going to come talk to you when none other than Derek Hale walked up to you and kissed you. The anger that went through me was indescribable but I promised myself that I would take you away from him and now here we are. Not exactly a fairytale love story but it could be"

      Stiles paused and really took a look at Deucalion. There was no doubt that he wasn't mentally stable. With him being a honorably discharged soldier Stiles could only guess he was suffering from PTSD. He didn't know what his next move should be and by glancing at Isaac he looked as lost as Stiles was. 

"You see Stiles I was once married. Nothing official just in a tent in a war zone with three of my good friends and my beloved, Stuart. He was a lot like you, beautiful, smart and a mouth that could kill. He kept me on my toes, he was a bright light in a such a dark place full of death and angst. But our love wasn't destined to have a happy ending you see. He was killed in combat a month later and I had to watch him die in my arms. I never thought I could love again but then I saw you and the kindness you displayed and I just knew you were an incarnation of him"

      Stiles listened to the story feeling sympathy towards Deucalion because not only did he lose the love of his life but now he was suffering mentally.

"You know what will make us official my love? Deucalion asked cheerfully letting the dreary moment drift away.

"What?" Stiles asked cautiously.

"Having sex in your dead husbands office"

      Stiles breathe hitched. No. Derek was not dead. He couldn't be. He promised. He looked at Isaac for reassurance but Isaac gave nothing away leaving Stiles to immediately jump to the worse case scenario. 

      Through blurry eyes Stiles saw Deucalion taking off his signature black trench coat. 

"Hope you're as talkative and loud as you are normally" Deucalion said smirking. 

      Stiles sat paralyzed as Deucalion stepped closer to him touching his cheek.

"Shhh don't cry Sti-" Deucalion started to say before Isaac tackled him. 

      Stiles watched them roll around on the floor confused as to what to do. He watched Isaac get the uppper hand as he came up on top to punch Deucalion over and over again before he was pushed off by Deucalion who delivered a swift kick to Isaac's chest. 

      Stiles got up and ran to the book case and grabbed the thickest book he could find and swung it at Deucalion's head. Deucalion crumbled in pain before taking out his gun. He pointed it at Stiles before Isaac kicked it out of his hand. 

     Deucalion grabbed Isaac by his throat as Isaac gasped.

"Stop!" a voice shouted out from the door way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Hope you liked it ❤ Don't forget to kudos and and comment!


End file.
